


Kinktober 19

by wingedcatninja



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Fellatio, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, NSFW, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, Unprotected Sex, Woman on Top, use of toys, vibrating cock ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: She wants to try double penetration but knows that Dean doesn’t want to share her with another man. She finds a solution, and Dean is on board.





	Kinktober 19

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of Kinktober with prompt Double Penetration. I apologize for nothing.
> 
> [This is the toy.](https://www.extremerestraints.com/double-delight-dual-penetration-rabbit-cock-ring.html)

She pulled the new toy, still in the box, from her bag and tossed it to Dean. He caught it easily and turned it over in his hands. True to his tactile nature, he quickly had the box open. Toy in one hand, box in the other, he read the brief instructions on the back of it. She got back on the bed, kneeling behind him and peering over his shoulder.

“What do you think?” She could already tell from his expression that he was eager to try.

“I’d say it’s kinky, but considering the stuff we’ve done already, this is pretty tame,” he smirked.

“Pfft.” She gave his hair a little tug. “Let’s put it on.”

Dean stood up next to the bed and she helped him get the ring over his cock and balls. He fidgeted with it a bit to get it to fit comfortably, even turning the small vibrator on for a moment. By the time they were done, Dean’s cock was hard and she could not resist giving it a couple of strokes. Dean sighed with pleasure, watching her.

“That’s not helping,” he smirked.

She grinned up at him and let go. Scooting up the bed, she lay down, keeping one knee up. Her fingers toyed at her slit.

“You hungry?” She spread herself open for him.

Dean wasted no time on words. Instead, he dove right in, stretched out between her legs, his face buried in her pussy. His broad shoulders kept her legs spread. One hand splayed over her belly, the other slipped between them to brush over her pussy. 

Her hands found the pillow, gripping it. The feeling of Dean’s warm, wet tongue lapping at her pussy always caught her by surprise. His lips latched onto her clit and she moaned. He was winding her up quickly. She felt his fingers massage the skin around her backdoor and spread her legs wider to give him better access. The touch of his hand disappeared for a moment. When his fingers returned they were slick with lube, working it into her skin all around the puckered opening. He sucked harder on her clit, the tip of his tongue flicking over it quickly. At the same time, she felt his blunt, thick finger push inside her, past the tight muscle. 

Dean feasted on her pussy while he prepped her ass. It was the perfect distraction. His little grunts and groans vibrated through her until she grabbed his head and pressed him against her. Rolling her hips, she ground her pussy against his face. Dean never let up, his tongue flicking over her clit, lips sucking until she shook with her first orgasm of the evening. 

Once she relaxed back into the mattress, Dean scooted up until he was kneeling between her legs. It took him a bit of experimenting before he found a good position and he had to use both hands to guide the toy and his cock into place. The toy pushed slowly into her ass while Dean’s cock stretched her pussy. 

She pushed her head back into the pillow, her mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re gorgeous,” Dean groaned.

She heard him, but her brain was short-circuiting with pleasure at the moment. When he was all the way inside her, she grabbed his hips, holding him still. She felt him tremble with the need to move, but he held still, letting her adjust to the feeling. Her muscles clenched around him, squeezing his cock and making him moan at the feeling. Finally, she rolled her hips and Dean started to move. The ring around his cock and balls fit quite snugly. At that moment, he was grateful for that, or he would already have shot his load. 

He moved experimentally, trying to find the right angle for his thrusts. When she cried out and grabbed for him, he knew he had found it. He thrust slowly, watching his cock and the toy sliding into and out of her, almost wishing he could feel both. It reminded him of how it had felt when she had fucked him and a shiver ran up his spine. 

Reaching down, he pushed the button to turn the vibrator on. A groan pushed out past his lips at the feeling. He pushed into her until the bunny ears pressed against her clit. 

“Jesus, fuck, Dean, move, for the love of-” she moaned, rolling her hips against him.

Dean supported himself on his arms, hands flat against the bed on either side of her. His hips moved in short thrusts, each one moving both his cock and the toy at the same time. And each time their bodies met, the vibrator buzzed against her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through her. In mere moments, she was shaking beneath him, her pussy gripping him tightly while she came again. 

He pushed her knees against her chest, folding her almost in half, and fucked into her faster. The new angle let him go deeper and she cried out with each thrust, feeling like her orgasm just went on and on. Her nails raked over his shoulders, and Dean groaned at the pain. It only spurred him on though, prompting him to go faster, harder. 

The cock ring held his release back, even when she shook beneath him again with yet another orgasm. He felt her pussy clench around his cock rhythmically and the feeling pushed him closer, but not quite all the way.

“Stop. Dean, stop.” She panted hard and pushed at his shoulders.

Dean barely managed to pull away, gasping, his body covered in sweat. His cock was throbbing with the need to come.

“Fuck. Please. Take it off. I need to come, please, baby,” Dean panted.

He felt her fingers work the toy off him, then her warm mouth enveloped the head of his cock and the sweet sweet feeling of her tongue. Dean’s head fell back and he groaned loudly, the sound working its way from deep in his chest. It only took a small push of her hand on his chest for him to fall back. She crawled up his body until she could sink down on his cock. Feeling it fill her again made her shiver with aftershocks. 

She braced her hands on his broad chest and rode him hard and fast. In mere moments, Dean cried out when he finally reached his peak. She kept riding him through his orgasm, her pussy milking every drop of come from his cock. Finally, she collapsed on top of him, her entire pelvic area still throbbing. 


End file.
